


I wish i could see the beauty in your eyes

by dandelioon (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Drama, Fluff, M/M, because why not, blind sugawara, flower shop au, mainly suga and daichi are in the story but kagehina just kinda joins like 'hi wassup', suga and daichi are being akward for no reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dandelioon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When i enter the flower shop, a young, beautiful man greets me. He is running his hand trough his soft, white hair and smiles. But something is odd...</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are closed and never meant to open again.<br/>He is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerbera, the flower which blooms on sunny and beautiful places

**Author's Note:**

> Oh uhm hi!  
> (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
> I SUDDENLY GOT THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD, WHERE I WRITE A FLOWER SHOP AU WITH A BLIND CHARACTER.  
> I don't know what is wrong with me, but ehhhh i still write it anyway.
> 
> This is my first haikyuu fanfiction and i am quite a beginner in writing so please go easy on me!(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> This will contain much dialog, just so you know!  
> waaaah i hope i can manage to write it ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> Enjoy! o (^‿^✿)
> 
> UPDATE: THIS IS THE CRINGIEST SHIT EVER DON'T JUDGE

I really didn't wanted to go to the family gathering.

I would even have to buy flowers for the so called " _family_ " i have ever seen before.

My parents called me two days ago, the message was clear:

_"Visit your other family members!"_

I sighed. I honestly wanted to stay at home and watch some volleyball on TV and just be alone.

 

 

I gently push the door to the flower shop.

When i enter the shop, a young, beautiful man greets me. He is running his hand trough his soft, white hair and smiles. But something is odd...

 

 

_**His eyes are closed and never meant to open again.** _

  _ **He is blind.**_

 

For a moment i just stare at the beauty standing in front of me. But before i could look at him more he covers his face with his hands. I feel slightly disappointed.

_"A-Ah... I'm sorry but could you stop staring at me?"_

**I guess you can feel it when you get stared at.**

"O-Oh i'm sorry, i just was stunned... You got b-beautiful... flowers! Yeah, beautiful flowers."

 "Oh."

He slowly takes his hands away and smiles again.

"So, do you want something special?"

"No, nothing special, just something for a family gathering..."

"Huh? But that IS something special! Let's see... Oh, Gerbera would be nice..."

His long but thin fingers hold up a single red flower and he points it at me.

"Y-Yeah would be nice..."

"Would be nice!? You have to be sure, flowers are really important you know! What if i give you a flower which means 'You stink'!?"

Suprised i look at the young man. **Florists are really serious about their job, huh.**

The young man raises his eyebrows as if he realized something and starts pouting.

"Not that i would've given you a flower that means 'You stink'...."

I start laughing, he sure isn't that serious as i tought he is. He slowly pets the petals of the flower and yawns. It was still early in the morning, so i understand how tired he is.

"I would really like to buy a bouquet of that flower, is that alright?"

After a little moment of silence he gives me a bright smile.

_"Sure!"_

 

He starts putting the bouquet together. I put myself together to ask the question i wanted to ask all the time.

_"I-I'm sorry,but i have a question... how can you tell the difference between the flowers if you....can't....."_

The flowers fall to the ground. He slowly starts picking them up. I quickly walk over to him and help him.

We silently pick them up until our fingers meet. H-How cliché...

 

"...I touch them of course. Everyone of them has a different feeling and i love the touch of every petal and i love the scent of every flower. I know that people only care of the beauty which they can see with the eye, but they never realize that there are other beauties too. But..."

His voice turns really sad.

_"...I wish i could see the flowers."_

 

Suprised i stare at him. I suddenly feel so bad for him. **How is a world where you can't see anything?**

 

I find myself embracing the young man. I know that we are strangers, but i just couldn't help myself. I didn't seem like he mind it at all and just let the enbrace happen.

After some time i let go and i help him stand up. He carefully hands me over the bouquet.

"Oh uhm, could you tell me the meaning of gerbera...?"

"Oh? Gerbera usually blooms in sunny and beautiful places. So it says something like _'With you, everything will get better!'_ "

I just couldn't help myslef but blush as he said that with such a smile. Gladly he can't see me...

"Huh? Did the shop just got warmer? It feels like it..."

"AH- no it's like always! Anyway, thank you!"

Flustered i give him the money and start walking out.

 

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

I turn around.

"I am Sugawara Koushi. And you?"

"Oh! I'm Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you!"

 

 

_**"Nice to meet you too, Sawamura-kun."** _

_**,he said with a big smile.** _


	2. Freesia, the flower with sweet scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you embraced me, i could touch you, hear your breath and smell your scent. I have... never gotten that close to someone else other than my family before. But... it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt familiar and...weird. It's like you were here all the time.  
> You know, i was kind of scared. I always am. I can't see the person who is standing in front of me, i can't tell what he or she is going to do. But somehow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH hey welcome to chapter 2! (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> Ahhh my head is full with daisuga at the time, i think i am going to explode (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Hope you enjoy it!

I didn't know why, but i was smiling like an idiot the whole time at the family gathering.  
Uncles and aunts stared at me like i'm not from this world, but they still laughed and were happy that i was in a good mood.  
 **Now that i think about, the family gathering wasn't THAT bad...**  
Everyone was so happy because of the flowers i bought, and everytime i walked past them i felt a little more joy.

_But i now know why._

Finally back at home, first thing to do: Sleep.  
At the next morning i take a shower and quickly put on my clothes, but instead of the formal wear i had to wear yesterday, i just wear my t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and my hoodie.  
Excited i walk out of the apartment until i realized something.  
 **Isn't it weird to show up directly the next morning for no reason!? But when i think about it... Sugawara doesn't seem like the person to judge people.**  
I slowly make my way to the flower shop again.

**I was not expecting him to wait for me, but he did.**

"Sawamura-kun! Hello again!"  
He greets me with a vase full with different flowers in his hands.  
"H-Huh!? How did you know it was me? I didn't even say a word..."  
"Well, i already tought that would come back again. It's not like i don't like that!! I just expected you would come..."  
I had no other choice and hide my red face, even doe i know he couldn't see me.  
"Oh geez..."  
"Are you embarrassed right now?"  
"E-Eh!?"  
Sugawara gives me one of the biggest, innocent smiles i've ever seen before in my life. **How can a guy make me feel so weird??**  
Embarrassed i just search for a topic change.  
"Ah, eh, are many costumers coming at morning?"  
"Oh no, usually only Sawamura-kuns are here in the morning."  
He smiles bright. **Oh god is he beautiful, just like an angel...**  
"It's fine for me to stay here for a bit, right? I don't have much to do and i tought i could help you..."  
"Of course it is! I can even teach you a bit, also i like a little company, i run this shop alone, so it's sometimes pretty lonely..."  
"Since when is this shop here? I can't be that long ago, i only heard from recently."  
"Oh, i started a month ago! My apartment is over the shop. Oh and just a little info: Blind people do NOT own a TV since we can't see anything anyway, so we listen mostly to radio."  
I can't understand how he could say that with such smile. I can't understand how he can joke about himself.  
"T-That is not something i wanted to know..."  
"I don't mind answering questions about it, so if you have something to say, you can say it. I know that you're curios."  
 **Is it really okay for me to ask questions?**  
"H-How... did that happen?"

 

_"A car accident. I was young and i didn't looked at the street. It didn't hit my arms, my legs or anything else, just my eyes. It's like everything else was saved, but not my eyes. It was horrible at first, i couldn't do anything because the world was suddenly dark for me. That's when i began concentrating on my other senses, like hearing, smelling and touching. I am pretty much used to it now._   
_My parents said i should stay with them in my hometown and live there isolated from the world. I knew that they wanted to protect me, but i just wanted to accept what happend to me and live on. Gladly my parents respected my choice. I moved here and started my business._   
_I can live on my own, sometimes old friends bring me some grocieries, I can cook and i am in the shop the whole day, it never gets boring._   
_Everyday i feel like i find a new flower and really realize the meaning behind every flower."_

 

While he was talking he put his thin fingers on petals of a bright yellow rose. His usual bright smile turns into a sad little smile and his voice gets quit little by little.  
It's silent for a moment until he slowly puts down the flower and walks over to me.

 

_"When you embraced me, i could touch you, hear your breath and smell your scent. I have... never gotten that close to someone else other than my family before. But... it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt familiar and...weird. It's like you were here all the time._   
_You know, i was kind of scared. I always am. I can't see the person who is standing in front of me, i can't tell what he or she is going to do. But somehow..."_

 

He gently strokes my cheek and smiles. My eyes widden in suprise,but i don't move.

"I feel so safe with you arround. I-I know it's strange to hear it from a stranger, but it's just the way it is."

_I slowly lean closer and close my eyes,_

_until i smell a sweet scent and feel petals being pushed into my face. Confused i open my eyes and i see a bouquet of bright flowers._

"These are Freesia flowers, they have a sweet scent and bright colours, if you give it to someone you say something like 'You're awesome!'. Here, it's a gift."

"Huh?"

Confused i stare at the beautiful flower bouquet. I feel my face heating up.

"T-Thank you!"

I carefully take it and smile.

"I-"

Before i could say more, i hear my phone ring. I take it out my pocket and answer to it. The call was short and i end it.

"I'm sorry, but i have to go to my office, my boss needs me."

"Oh i see, so you are some kind of business man!"

"Ah- Yes, you could say so."

 

Before i leave the shop, he gives me one of the brighest angel smiles i've ever seen. I hide my red face behind the little bouquet and quietly leave the story. I could hear that he said something, but i couldn't understand it.

 

 

_"I knew that he was going to kiss me...Waaahhh...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it! (っ˘ڡ˘ς)
> 
> Next time some kagehina, kageyama being a akward dork (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> See you next time (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･


	3. Sunflower. the flower which represents you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, he is bright, colourful and he is my sunshine... My life was really dark and empty, but when he came into my life, he filled up the emptiness and filled my world with sunshine and colours. W-Wait did i just said that? Forget that i said that!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well i actually wanted to write more kagehina but i ended up doin not much and i was like "Oh god i am writing on this chapter 3 days, i will just post it now"
> 
> So yeah well, here it is! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

At work i was totally distracted. I kept thinking about the thing i tried to do.   
**Did i honestly tried to kiss him??**  
My boss kept talking about some documents which have to be finished before the deadline, but i didn't really listen.

Nervously i play around with the pen i have in my hands. It's early in the morning and i am at work. I can't really concentrate on the papers in front of me.  
**I want to pay him a visit as soon as possible... what am i thinking!?**  
I sigh. I can't lie to myself. I want to see him again.  _Badly._

After 2 hours, work is finally over. Before i visit his shop, i decide to buy some coffee for us two.   
**I kind of guess he likes sweet stuff...?**  
I also buy a cupcake.

With the stuff in my hands i enter the flower shop. Sugawara is watering the plants when i slowly close the door.

_"Ahh... the refreshing smell of coffee and Sawamura-kun. Hello again!"_

**The refreshing smell of coffee...and me?**  
"Ah hello, Sugawara. Yes, i brought some coffee for you and me."  
"Oh, for me too? Ah, wait i'll give you the money for i-"  
"No, no! You already gave me the flowers yesterday, i was really happy! Coffee isn't even enough!"  
"A-Ah yeah, the flowers..."  
His cheeks turn a light pink, as he strokes the petals of flowers of a bouquet.

"Sugawara..."  
I place the coffe and the cupcake on the counter and slowly move closer to him.  
"Y-Yes!?"  
He nervously keeps stroking the petals of the flowers.  
"Do you always do that if you're flustered?"  
"E-Eh!? N-No...."  
His face just got redder and he starts pouting.  **It's cute how he denies it...**  
I gently place my hand on his cheek. I can feel how hot his cheeks are and it makes me smile.  
_"Sawamura-kun what are yo-"_

Suddenly the door to the shop opens, i quickly pull my hand away and turn around. A young man, about college age, enters the shop with a serious look. He looks straight at Sugawara.  
"Ah- Eh- Welcome! How can i help you?"  
His serious expression suddenly changes. He starts blushing and nervously stares at flowers.  
"I...I want to buy some flowers for someone..."  
"Oh, is it perhaps a girl?"  
Sugawara starts smiling again.  
"N-No... it's a boy..."  
Sugawara's expression doesn't change, he simply nods.  
"Ah, i see. Did you have any flower in mind?"  
Seeing that Sugawara reacted calm, the customer relaxs a bit.  
"Actually no... maybe something that resembles him, it needs to be something that like... makes his heart go 'Gwaaah!' and 'Paaah!', you understand me??"  
**'Paaah!' and 'Gwaaah!'?**  
He nervously makes some weird hand gestures.  **I think i know what he meants...??**  
"Oh well, i kind of understand. How is he like?"  
"W-Well he is.... he is... he is like this!"  
He grabs a flower and points it at Sugawara. He gently touches it to identify the flower which was before him.  
"A sunflower?"

_"Yes, he is bright, colourful and he is my sunshine... My life was really dark and empty, but when he came into my life, he filled up the emptiness and filled my world with sunshine and colours. W-Wait did i just said that? Forget that i said that!!"_

"Why should we forget? It was beautiful what you just said. Did you confessed your love yet?"  
**What a straightforward question!**  
"L-Love!? Is that love!?"  
"Uhm, yes it sure sounds like it. So it's a no?"  
I finally decide to say something:  
"Then go out and say it! Say exactly what you just said to him and give him a nice bouquet of sunflowers and everything will work out itself."  
For a few seconds it was silent.  
"... I will take a bouquet of sunflowers."  
Sugawara and i smile and pat him on the shoulder.  
"Is it alright if i ask for your name?"  
"Yes, it is. I am Kageyama Tobio."  
"What really? THE Kageyama? Do you play volleyball?"  
"Huh? Oh yes i do, you heard about me?"  
"Oh yes i did! I heard, you are a very skilled setter."  
"Sawamura-kun, do you play volleyball?"  
"Yes, i do sometimes for fun. That's where i heard rumors about Kageyama."  
"Oh, i see."  
"Anyway, Thank you two for helping me out. I honestly didn't know what i would've done without you guys."  
"I am Sugawara Koushi and this Sawamura Daichi. Glad that we could help you!"  
Sugawara gives him a bright smile. It seems like Kageyama also tries to smile, but it ends up being a creepy grin, which Sugawara gladly couldn't see.

After Kageyama left the shop, we both start drinking our coffee.  
"So, you have nothing against...you know gay relationships?"  
Sugawara turns his head to me.  
_"No? I mean, i think in love the gender doesn't matters. I don't see anything weird in that."_  
"Oh, i see..."  
**So he is quite the tolerant guy.**  
"Hey."  
"Huh!?"  
I nearly let my coffee fall out of my hand.

_**"How about we follow Kageyama and see how he manages to confess his feelings?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO suga and daichi stalkin kags and hina hm??? （￣ー￣）
> 
> I really started getting attached to flowers, like wow they're so pretty and smell so good??  
> Well, i really have to get used on writing again, the past few days i had to study stuff like french and yea, i can't really write much at the time  
> (but oddly i wrote a daisuga fanfic in french??)  
> Also, i just realized that my chapters are kind of short, sorry for that (⊙︿⊙✿)
> 
> But well, see ya in the next chapter!! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


	4. Gardenia, the flower of purity and sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am happy that you also bought flowers... i bought these flowers because you may not know it but you are... pretty sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH GEEEEEZ
> 
> i TOTALLY FORGOT TO CONTUINE THE STORY HELP
> 
> I AM SORRY GEEZ
> 
> SO SORRY  
> ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

_"...a-and well..."_

 

"How is it going??"

Sugawara turns his head to me and tries to re-positions himself at the actually uncomfortable seat.

Both of us are hiding behind some bushes and we are watching Kageyama and another guy with orange hair in front of him. He is way smaller than him.

"Kageyama is red as a tomato and it seems like he can't say anything anymore... hey, you seem uncomfortable, are you aright?"

 

"Huh? Oh, uhm, no nothing... i am just not used on sitting on the ground."

_"Do you want to sit on my lap?"_

"What?? No! I don't want you to suffer so that i can comfortable!"

"Suffer? Why would i suffer??"

"It would definitely hurt you with all my weight!"

I stare at him for a while and start to laugh.

"Haha, what are you talking about! I bet you're pretty light. Now come here..."

 

He is silent for a moment until he slowly gets closer to me.

"Uhm... where are you exactly...?"

He stretches out his arm and let his hand search trough the area to look where i am, until he touches... **a private part**

 

He realizes instantly what he just touched, quickly pulls away his hand and stutters with red cheeks.

_"I-I AM S-SO SORRY!!!?"_

"PSHHHH!"

I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

I feel the heat in my face and i whisper: _"I-It's fine really, since it's you"_

 

He looks kind of surprised but he keeps himself silent.

I pull him into my lap and turn my head around to look at Kageyama and the other one.

He seems like he could finally present the flowers.

 

"You know Hinata, y-you're a real dumbass b-but... _a cute one_..actually.."

"HEY! I am not a dumba- ...what?"

The boy called "Hinata" starts turning red.

"You know..these flowers are for you, you dumbass!"

Kageyama quickly throws the bouquet at Hinata's face.

"How is that a way to give flowers to someone!?"

 

"It doesn't sound like it's going well..."

I hear him whisper behind my hand.

"Yeah, but i bet it will work out."

 

"Don't yell at me!! I like you!! GEEZ."

_"It was OBVIOUS you idiot, ARGH! I also bought you flowers!!"_

"Wha- what.."

_"I like you too, Bakageyama!"_

 

I turn my head back to Sugawara and look at him. He is smiling and is closely listening to the two guys still awkwardly talking. He is blushing a bit. **He looks really cute and he is truly happy for them.**

 

_"I am happy that you also bought flowers... i bought these flowers because you may not know it but you are... pretty sweet."_

"W-Wahh??"

 

_"Gardenia... heh."_

Sugawara turns his head to me, "We should go."

I nod until i realize he can't see me nod "Oh, yeah.."

We both quietly get away.

 

We arrive at his flower shop.

He turns around before he leaves trough the door. He smiles brightly.

_"I am glad we could help them... and sorry again for that..."_

He coughs and blushes.

I feel that my cheeks redden a bit too and i just laugh.

"No it's totally fine-"

**Suddenly Sugawara gets really close and quickly presses his lips against my shoulder.**

"Uhm, well see you tomorrow!"

He turns around and leaves trough the door.

**Did that really happend?**

**And why my shoulder? Ah, because he couldn't see...**

After standing around for a while i finally decide to go home.

 

 

The next morning i make my way to the flower shop, until i see Kageyama and Hinata in front of the shop, they both look at the shop worried.

_"What's...wrong?"_

Hinata looks at me with a worried look.

Kageyama speaks up:

 

 

_**"Sawamura-san! It...Sugawara he... no one can find him...!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happend to sugawar bby!!!????
> 
> Find out in the next chapter! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／
> 
> (This chapter was kind of silly but be prepared...)


	5. Jasmine flower, the scent of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know how happy you made me? I am so glad that i met you. Without you, i would still have problems with myself and i would have doubt on making contact with others but you... you are perfect! You would be the perfect life partner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARCHIVESOFOWN IS A REAL DICK TO PHONE USERS (at least to my phone)
> 
>  
> 
> I had to write text 5 TIMES (which is really frustrating)
> 
> there is that ONE TIME i am on the phone and you do this to me archivesofourown :'(
> 
> I couldn't for example use Italic (or maybe i can but i don't see the letters change?)
> 
> But who cares! Just read and enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I fixed it.

I try as hard as i can to open the door to his flower shop without breaking it.

 

"Kageyama, Hinata, how long have you two been here!?"

Hinata looks at his phone.

"For twenty minutes, but how do you know my na-"

"There is no time! He must be somewhere here-"

 

Before i realize it, i start running.

**It's impossible for him to leave the shop without a reason! There is no way he would go out alone!**

I don't care which direction i am running or where i even am, but my eyes were searching everywhere for Sugawara.

 

**Until i see it _._**

Two people are crossing the street, one person is getting dragged by the other one.

The one dragged is... _Sugawara._

I run as fast as i can, until i trip and fall. I look up to look at both of them. Sugawara must have heard my fall and turns around his head to my direction.

He stops for a moment and after that moment i hear a loud noise. A car.

 

_**"SUGAWARA WATCH OUT!"** _

 

He turns his head to the loud noise.

I close my eyes in fear. **If something happens, i don't want to see it, i don't want to see him hurt.**

 

But the loud noise slowly fades away. I open my eyes just to see Sugawara standing at the exact place. I get up and quickly push him away from the street.

The next second i have him in my arms.

 

" _Sawamura_...?" a soft voice speaks, "What are you doing here?"

"What i am- What are YOU doing here!? You nearly had an accident!"

"I... did? I-I am so sorry to made you worry!! T-There was this man who enterd my shop and i told him about you and he said that he would know your place and that i should follow him. So i did..."

"Sugawara, are you an idiot!? How could you follow a stranger!?"

"I tought that would be the same with you! You were a stranger too, but you made me so happy, i get such a warm feeling when you are around me!"

For a moment we both are silent. I could feel my face heat up and his heart beating faster. So did mine.

 

" _Sawamura... are you crying_?"

I just now realize that tears are falling down at Sugawara's head.

"No... yes, maybe..."

"How can you not be sure if you are crying?"

A little laughter escapes his mouth. But then he starts facing down toward the ground.

"I may be crying too..."

"Why are we crying?"

I slowly start to laugh.

"I dunno!"

He starts laughing too.

**We both start laughing loudly and spin him around a bit.**

"Hahaha, what are you doing Sawamura, i am not your kid!"

He says with a giggle.

"But... i would love it if you would become my boyfriend..."

"Hahaha... what?"

 

_"I... I love you Sugawara. I love how ethustiastic you are, when you talk about flowers you are just the cutest thing in the world, the way you stroke petals when you are embarssed is adorable and i just can't get enough of you! Just... i just love you."_

He is facing my direction and has his mouth open with his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Well... i am not cute, but i love you too!"

He smiles bright and pulls me closer to him.

_"Do you know how happy you made me? I am so glad that i met you. Without you, i would still have problems with myself and i would have doubt on making contact with others but you... you are perfect! You would be the perfect life partner!"_

"Are you already proposing to me?"

"Hehe, not yet."

I press my forehead against his and we both start laughing.

After a long time, we finally go home, together.

 

I open the door to my apartment and go in with him.

"Wow your furniture is great!"

"Thank you! I just recently bought the newest- WAIT you can't- OH i see what you did there!"

"Hehehe, exactly! But i bet it sure is nice in here..."

"Want to test the sofa?"

"Yes, sure!"

I lead him the way to the sofa and we both sit down.

After long chatting we both end up laying on the sofa and cuddling together.

"You sure are warm, Sawamura."

"But so are you, Sugawara."

"I am so happy you came to find me..."

"I was so happy that i FOUND you!"

"It was a rough day, we should both sleep!"

"That's a great idea! Good night then..."

"Good night!"

I give him a light kiss on the forehead and press my face against his hair. _It smells like flowers and if i remeber correctly... it should be Jasmine!_

 

 

**We both slowly fall asleep smiling.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAY :D
> 
> BUT THIS ISN'T THE END, MY FRIEND!
> 
> If course we have to see how these two build up a relationship, maybe another plot!!?? Who knows!?
> 
> But i hope you will enjoy the rest of the story c;


	6. Lily, the flower describing your beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what lilies stand for? If you give it to someone, you basically say that-"
> 
> "That they are pretty, right?"
> 
>  
> 
> He faces me, kind of suprised. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Did you research this?"
> 
> "Yes, of course. I need to get into the interest of my boyfriend, don't i?"
> 
>  
> 
> I know that hearing the word "boyfriend" makes us both akwardly happy.
> 
>  
> 
> "These lilies are my message to you, 'You are beautiful'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOAWD the last chapter i wrote was so bad i am crying sorry (⊙︿⊙✿)
> 
> My writing skills improved over the time so i came back AND I WILL COMEBACK WITH THIS STORY!
> 
> Seriously tho, my last chapter was really horrible i apologize because uhm i just was writing some random stuff on my phone oh my god it was so bad (っ- ‸ – ς)
> 
> So uhm i hope you can finally enjoy this new chapter!!
> 
> I am terribly sorry i swear to god

I felt his soft hair and his warm breath against my neck. I feel like crying tears of joy.

I can't believe that the young beautiful man i met 3 months ago is now laying next to me, on my once very lonely sofa.

**But this once lonely sofa is now the warmest place i have ever been.**

 

I feel him moving his head a little and his soft voice starts whispering:

_"Good Morning, Daichi."_

 

I shy away when i heard him call my first name. **I knew that my face was red like a tomato, i just hope he doesn't notice.**

**I am not used to be so close to him after all, but i am also glad.**

I couldn't help myself but smile.

 

 

"Good Morning, Sugawara-kun."

 

His head turns to face me, but he has a disappointing look on it. **I guess i can understand why he is so disappointed, but Sugawara is way more straightforward than me!?**

"..."

"..."

_"God, okay! Good morning, K-Koushi!"_

 

He smiles bright and hugs me, with me giving into the embrace after just one second.

He is quite skinny and fragile compared to me but his angel-like face is just stunning. I gently place my lips onto his forehead, as if i was trying to prevent breaking a fragile vase.

His pale skin turned a bright red and he seems a little startled.

 

"Oh, seems like you act like you are straightfoward and having the upper hand but you actually quite shy, huh?"

 

He likes shoots up his hands to cover his face to hide his shocked expression. **Heh, to late, i already saw your cute face...**

"But i didn't wanted to offend you by that! I actually think it's really cute."

_"Do you think i can't have the upper hand because i am...bli- Wait, no no it's whatever forget what i said-"_

 

He immidiatly silenced himself.

**Him not being able to have the upper hand because he is blind? What nonsense is he talking about-**

I grab him by the shoulders so his attention is 100% at me.

 

"Koushi, i would never ever look down at you because of your ability to see. Heck, i would never look down at you! So don't think such things."

 

It's like i snapped him back to reality and he is just facing me.

I wait for an response until i see tears running down his cheek.

 

_"I am sorry but i never met anyone who accepted me for... who i am. I always hear pity and fake kindness when people talk about me not being able to see. It was the same with the person who wanted me to lead you, i was scared, so terribly scared. I always have to rely on something or someone, i can't do anything by myself, i feel useless and just a worthless space in this world. I would've never tought someone like you could like me. You are such a wonderful person who gives me true happiness and i am happy to just hold you in my arms!"_

 

His tears are overflowing as he is telling me this. His trembling voice is sobbing and his body is trembling, I can't keep myself anymore and pull him into an embrace.

 

_"It's not true. You manage the shop all by yourself and live indepent! You are strong, stronger than 1000 wrestle champions-"_

 

His sobbing is mixed with a small laughter:

"Now you are overdoing it!!"

_"I don't care, its true. You make so many people happy with what you are doing, i can't imagine a world without you! I love you, Koushi And there are so many others who would love you too. But, uhm, well i love you the most of course."_

 

His tears seem to dry and he hugs me tighter.

 

_"Thank you so much. I love you as much as you love me, maybe even more!"_

_"Are you questioning how much i love you??"_

 

I act suprised and Koushi laughs. Its refreshing to hear his soft voice laugh.

 

_"Koushi, i will never judge you for what you are doing or how you act or who you are, you are perfect that's the only thing you need to know."_

 

He lightly punches me in the stomach. **I say that he lighty does it but it DOES hurt over the time...**

 

"Okay stop. You are praising me to much!"

,he says while he contuines to punch the life out off me without meaning to.

**He REALLY might be stronger than 1000 wrestling champions.**

 

After we contuine to talk a lot more about ourselves i decided to make some coffee and turn on the radio.

 

"A radio, huh? Did you already plan that i was coming?"

 

He says it so easily with a little (rather cute) smirk while i am blushing the live out off me because he found out.

**I mean, sure, many people have a radio in their household already, but i DID just bought it to someday invite him.**

He seems to feel that i am emberassed because he gives me a rather satisfying look.

 

"Ah! Koushi i wanted to give you something, so wait here please..."

 

I quickly run over with a little box and hand it to him.

I stand there for a few seconds, quite akwardly, until i realize that he actually can't see that i am holding a box out to him.

 

"Ah, uhm, sorry but i have something for you here, would you mind opening it?"

_"No, you know what i won't open the gift you especially chose for me."_

 

Koushi said that with a straight face.

For a moment i tought he wasn't joking until he burst out in laughter and takes the box.

 

_"Do you really think i could resist a present from you?"_

 

He opens it.

It's a teddy bear with many lilies covering it so it's not only cute, but even quite beautiful to look at!

As i guessed, Koushi instantly touched the flowers around the bear.

 

"Lilies! Wait, is this seriously a stuffed animal?"

 

**Now that i think about it, it IS kinda weird to give a stuffed animal to an adult. Realizing that made me feel kind of akward.**

 

"...It's so cute i love it!! I feel safer when he is around me!"

 

He smiles innocently and with pure joy.

**Phew, i nearly tought he would be mad or something...**

 

"Do you know what lilies stand for? If you give it to someone, you basically say that-"

" _That they are pretty, right?_ "

 

He faces me, kind of suprised. 

 

"Did you research this?"

"Yes, of course. I need to get into the interest of my boyfriend, don't i?"

 

**I know that hearing the word "boyfriend" makes us both akwardly happy.**

 

"These lilies are my message to you, _'You are beautiful'_."

 

Koushi may looks like he would start crying again, but he puts his arms around the teddy and embraces it.

 

_"I can feel your warmth in it. I am truly happy and thankful, Daichi."_

 

We both smile, laugh and talk a lot trough the last hours of our day together, until i bring him back to his shop.

 

"I had so much fun, this might actually be the best day of my life! Well actually the confession day may actually be even better, but you understand what i am saying right??"

 

I feel glad to hear that and just laugh.

 

"I agree with you completely. I was very happt today. I will visit you on my way to work, expect coffee and muffins!"

"I am already waiting! Only for the muffins, _not for you, DUH!_ "

He laughs and slowly closes the door to the shop.

 

"I know exactly that you actually want me alot more than these muffins."

 

 

_**I couldn't help but tell myself that loudly, maybe, just maybe hoping you heard that.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i edited a bit of the other chapters and the work itself, and i am pretty proud about this chapter!(╯✧∇✧)╯
> 
> I am actually PUMPED to write more!! And i promise i won't leave again next time~
> 
> Let's see what happens in the next chapter!  
> See you there!o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	7. Bittersweet, the flower of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... wanted to talk a bit."
> 
> "Of course. About what?"
> 
> "More about you. I... want to know why your parents let you live alone here, with you practically closed up."
> 
> He didn't move, his smile didn't change.
> 
> He blankly faced me.
> 
> "I already told you, for my own safety."
> 
> "That doesn't make sense, you are all alone here. Shouldn't at least someone take care of you, for your safety?"
> 
> "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update more frequently.
> 
> Enjoy (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

Sometimes I wonder how we both should go on.

We still live apart, him working in his shop and me working in the office, three blocks away from it.

I visit him every morning, he receives quite the count of customers to my surprise, mostly elderly woman who just really like to put flowers in their living room or something.

But everytime I enter, he directly knows it's me, making a lovely smile before I go on to work.

Though since we talked about his insecurity, he seems to be on edge. He never did told me why he shut himself off.

Not that I would dare to ask, but I am concerned and honestly curios.

He really did smile a lot and is a master at hiding his true feelings, so I always wonder what he is up to.

The day this topic came up, was a true mess.

After work I decided to pay him a visit, but unlike the ones I usually give which are short and I immediately go on to my home.

**But this time I intend to stay longer.**

He is already waving at me before I closed the door and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Koushi."

"Daichi! Nice to see you again."

He hurriedly walks over to me and grabs my shoulders.

Before I can react he already pushed himself up, pressing his lips on mine.

I couldn't refuse and gave in, resting my hands on his hips.

**I feel happy but sad at the same time, I don't know how to bring up his past.**

Our lips part and he looks at me, proud and happy.

_"Did I surprise you?"_

I feel the warmth in my face and give him a reply with a slight laughter.

"A bit. But it's normal to do this isn't it?"

His lips form a grin and he turns around, on his way back to the counter but I managed to grab his wrist and stop him.

His sympathetic smile comes into view and he seems to know that something is up.

"I... wanted to talk a bit."

"Of course. About what?"

_"More about you. I... want to know why your parents let you live alone here, with you practically closed up."_

He didn't move, his smile didn't change.

He blankly faced me.

"I already told you, for my own safety."

"That doesn't make sense, you are all alone here. Shouldn't at least someone take care of you, for your safety?"

_**"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" ~~~~**_

He isn't smiling anymore. His raised voice left me in shock for a while, but I begin to speak again.

_"Please Koushi. I love you and I need to be there for you. So you have to tell me everything."_

He looks confused, not aware of what to do. Did he really kept a secret?

"It wasn't me who shouldn't get close to others. The others shouldn't get close to me. I feared the day you would ask when we are going to meet each other parents. They gave me a place far away to live.

_"But why?"_

His fists are clenched so tight, the poor flower in his hand is getting crushed by it. He seems to have troubles with the next thing he wants to say. He looks like he is about to cry.

I couldn't. I couldn't watch him be like that.

I wrapped my arms around him and soon I feel his around me.

I slowly pat his head, reassuring him that everything is okay.

He seems to whisper something, until I suddenly stop.

**Did I... hear that right?**

  
_**"I killed someone."** _

The flower Koushi held in his hands drop down to the floor.

**The flowers of bittersweet, meaning truth.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


End file.
